Wild Heart
by EmeraldxLady
Summary: Thorin has never had the fondness of surprises. Let alone meeting a young human woman in the beginning of his quest with a drake as her companion. Wren is a young woman from the Northern Mountains from a forgotten people of once skilled dragon tamers. A bond soon forms with the group during the next series of unfortunate vents as they journey to Erebor to reclaim a lost kingdom.


_**Hello its EmeraldxLady. I have finally decided to do this story. Right now its not terribly much or exciting but I hope you guys enjoy it. R&R much appreciated. Despite the title this won't really be a romantic tale. **_

_**I own nothing. **_

* * *

><p>The silence of the woods during the night was calming. Only faint whistles of wind through the trees and the fire crackling could be heard. A calming orchestra of sounds to hears of the hermit traveler. Well...she wasn't exactly alone.<p>

A young woman rested her back rested against the belly of a female dragon, smaller than that of the tales of the giant fire drakes, this dragon was lithe, her front legs crossed like a lazy cats, her long neck rested on the grassy forest floor. As her back hind quarters stretched out behind her, her feathered wings that alarmingly resembled that of a red tailed hawk tucked firmly against her back. She was bigger than that of a horse, longer and of course muscular despite her lithe appearance. In the firelight, her usual bronze scales glowed a copper-gold.

The woman reached up and stroked the soft feathers of her beastly friend, the dragon rumbled in its sleep, one eye opening to reveal amber gold irises. She chuffed affectionately at her rider. Yawning, revealing her mouth full of sharp teeth before falling back asleep.

Smiling to herself, picked up the strange looking saddle that rest next to her hip, with leather tools, she added more to her saddle. Over the years of her travels, she had to learn leather craftsmanship among other things. It was not an easy feat and she was still learning. But she was grateful that her drake already had the natural armor of her scales to protect her.

The armor the woman wore was just as strange... it didn't look completely human or elven made. Sadly, she did not make it herself. She hunted down a man that came from her village to make it for her. Middle Earth was not exactly her native homeland...she came far from the North. She left her village at the tender age of thirteen for reasons she could not control. She looked to her dragon and smiled, she knew that leaving was worth every moment when she stepped out of her people's territory.

Traveling with a dragon certainly had its ups and downs. She ventured away from civilization but she was able to journey greater distances. She was far from being uncivilized but she had no interest in reintroducing herself. But in her pocket was a small summon from a friend she had not heard from in a couple of years, with coordinates and a interesting proposition. She highly doubted she would accept it but seeing her friend again... well, it would be well worth the trip.

When dawn came, she put out her fire and quickly packed camp just as her dragon rose, standing tall she let out a roaring yawn before stretching out her wings. She was not yet full grown but her wing span to that of her long body reached almost fifty feet. Her hind legs were stronger than her front legs, but she looked perfectly balanced. Her neck wasn't long but it was elegant and strong, her long angular face rose into the air, her goat like horns were the color of dark wood and were growing long. Her narrow nostrils sniffed the air, the young woman began to saddle her avian beast. Placing the saddle near the base of her neck, the stirrups are brought short and buckled the straps comfortable on her midsection and around the dragons front legs. There was no need to use a bridle, she used her body weight to guide her dragon.

Grabbing the horn of the saddle, she mounted onto her dragon. Who anxiously flapped her wings and let out a song-like cry. Rider adjusted before she leaned forward into the saddle, strapping herself in, she closed her eyes and began to breathe slowly. She suddenly felt the dragons muscles tense just before the push off. Her hair blown back as she felt herself soaring into the air. The adrenaline of the first pushoff excited her as she finally opened her eyes. Flying high over the forest grove, the sunrise to her back as their shadow danced over the top of the forest leaves.

There was nothing in this world that could hold her down... keep her from touching the vastness of the sky. She was as wild as her dragon.

* * *

><p>Thorin Oakenshield sat next to the fireplace, his grey eyes reflecting the golden light of the fire. Old dwarven tales were being sung and his two nephews were dancing a merry jig. Though his heart seemed lifted at the sight, he did not express it. A heavy weight was burdened on his mind.<p>

The burglar, the cynical little hobbit was proving to be more of a nuisance than a helpful companion. And the wizard was once again, no where to be found. A darkness began to form within himself about this quest. Bofur handed him a bowl of soup and he accepted graciously. Soon they would need to purchase more supplies... but he did not know where the next human town was.

After eating he got up, placing the bowl on his seat on the log. He began to walk away from the camp as he let the food settle in his stomach. His thoughts far away as he began to walk along the edge of the wood. Somewhere near by he could smell and hear the creek. His feet guided him to it. The clear water running over the emerald moss and smooth river rocks. He took a seat and closed his eyes, listening to the soothing melody of the running water.

Movement caught his attention, it was upstream. He assumed it was a dear or another type of woodland creature coming for a drink. Opening his eyes, he turned to look.

He froze.

There, not twenty feet from him was a creature he had never seen before. Long legged and tall, with bird-like wings folded to it sides, the creature was drinking deeply from the creek. dark bronze scales and a long tail covered with brown red-tipped feathers, its ebony talons clawed into the moist soil. Despite the fact that Thorin knew exactly what type of creature it was...it was astonishingly elegant.

"Phio," a female voice spoke softly on the wind, a young human female approached the dragon wearing strange, form fitting leather armor. Brown hair pulled back into what he assumed was a braid, fair skinned and slender build almost like an elf but...more curves to her form.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind he pulled his sword from his sheath, instantly catching the attention of the small drake and the human. Pulling the short sword from her left hip, her drake crouched lower, teeth bared and growling fiercely as water dripped from its teeth. Its wings opened to make itself appear larger.

There was a standoff, he could see her face but not fully. from her stance he could tell she was an experienced fighter, her drake never left her side or did she utter any sort of command. The drake's long tail whipped anxiously, Thorin knew that picking a fight with this...stranger would not be wise.

"Who are you!" he commanded, his sword still raised but not threateningly.

There was a moment of hesitation, he could see it on the girls face. She suddenly sheathed her sword, her drake too became calm and patiently waited as she knelt by the creek, dipping her water skin into it. Completely ignoring him.

"Answer me!" he shouted again just as she rose. Her eyes fixated upon him now.

"A traveler." her voice was feminine but strong "what say you dwarf."

Her drake began to preen at its feathered wings, no longer concerned with Thorin. He felt a strange wave of relief, he then lowered his sword completely.

"Nothing." he replied, taking a step back.

There was movement behind him as he turned, seeing the charming old grey bearded wizard standing there at ease. A twinkle in his eye and his usual coy smile at his lips. He looked passed Thorin and at the mysterious strange. His smile didn't waver.

"I see you have met our new friend here." he walked on past Thorin who stared at the wizard as he approached the girl and her drake. Her face changed into a soft smile as the two of them greeted with a hug as if they were old friends.

"I had my doubts that you would come, but seeing as though...you have fooled me again." the wizard chuckled, the young woman gave him a playful glare.

"Master Gandalf, I'll take your flattery into accord but it doesn't mean I actually believe them." she looked to Thorin with a neutral stare. "So this is he, the King of Durinsfolk."

"Yes, ahem." he gestured with his hand "This is Thorin Oakenshield, leader of the company and quest to Erebor. Thorin, I'd like you to meet..." he paused, "Wren. and her drake Phio."

Wren gave a small bow with her head but said nothing more. Gandalf soon picked up the conversation again "would you care to join us for a fine meal? Bofur and Bomber makes an excellent stew."

Wren looked to her drake "I accept."

Thorin watched with amazement as she followed the wizard, her Drake followed obediently like a dog. His stare unwavered as he met eye to eye with the female stranger. Her eyes were an incredible color of topaz. Close to the color of her dragons amber gold eyes who stared at him warily. Side stepping away from the dwarven king but oddly not in a skittish manner. Thorin took his place between the wizard and the drake tamer.

"The last time I saw you, you were only a child and Phio was that of a hatchling. it is amazing how your species of dragon grow faster than that of the great drakes."

"Not really." Wren replied as she placed a comforting hand on her steed as they exited the wood. The camp in sight just aways in the green meadow. The ponies were away and could not sense the dragon.

The company did not notice their return right away. Dwalin was the first to notice and he quickly pulled out his axe. The others soon picked up on his action and they too had drawn their weapons. Wren was used to this kind of reaction and Phio did not mind, for she sensed her rider was at ease, but Phio stared at the dwarfs with interest.

"What is the meaning of this!" Dwalin demanded as Gandalf looked at them all with deep annoyance.

"Fools, put away your weapons. She is a guest."

"That is a dragon, I am not daft." Dwalin argued back. "what makes you think you can just suddenly bring in a dragon when our sole quest is to slay one."

Wren casually outstretched her hand and tickled the soft scales underneath Phio's chin, her drake like out an affectionate chuff before resting her head lightly in her rider's arms. The company watched with a tense stillness as Wren turned and began to remove her saddle.

"I will send Phio to hunt." Wren directed her statement to Gandalf. Who nodded in return.

* * *

><p>Bilbo Baggins puffed on his pipe, watching the young woman as she tooled geometric designs into her strange looking saddle. Wren was indeed a very interesting human, she was quiet and only seemed to socialize with Gandalf. Quietly talking about something... unsure of what it was, he tried to listen in.<p>

"It won't do you any good laddie." Balin chuckled as he took a spot next to Bilbo, taking out his own pipe and smoking it.

"Hmm." Bilbo grumbled, "Do you know... anything about what's going on?"

Balin let out a seemingly tired sigh, puffing on his pipe before exhaling a cloud of sweet smelling smoke. "I am... not well versed in Human history but if I am not mistaken, she is a member of 'Drakkenhel.' a race of humans from the North Mountains. I only know this because when Thror was King, he did some trade with the Drakkenhel for their exceptional leather and furs. They were rumored to have dragons as pets long ago but no one ever saw them."

"Well...the myth has just been proven." Bilbo put it plainly. "though...is that what Smaug is going to be like?"

Balin let out a nervous rumble "No lad, I am afraid that this wee dragon is merely a hatchling compared to the great drakes. quite a different species actually..." his voice trailed off.

Bilbo didn't ask anymore questions, for he didn't feel like it was no longer appropriate. Topaz colored eyes were not staring at him incredulously. His stomach seemed to drop and he inhaled deeply on his pipe. Nervously looking away.

Wen looked curiously at the small half-ling. She had never seen one before, she had heard rumors of them among the gossip of men. He looked no taller than a small child, even though he looked as old a middle aged man.

"You have a...hobbit." Wren stated before looking to Gandalf. "why?"

"He is our burglar." he smiled fondly "Smaug has no knowledge of them as he does with dwarven folk, he has an incredibly special mission when we reach Erebor. A...hopeful advantage."

Wren looked down at the saddle thoughtfully before setting it on the ground. The dwarves has migrated away from her. Quietly eating, conversing and smoking their pipes but constantly glancing at her out of the corner of their eye. She had no doubt that they didn't trust her, their distance was all the proof she needed. They were... uneasy with someone who had a dragon as a companion.

"If I agree to this... I want something in return for my services. Dwarven gold does not interest me."

Gandalf looked to her curiously "what is it then...that you require for your services."

"A lost item that once belonged to my mother...if you can find it. I will serve this company on their quest."

Gandalf nodded "It will be done."

Wren looked to the fireplace, the dwarves had finally relaxed enough to start playing music. She looked to each any every dwarf before she caught sight of who she assumed was one the youngest. he had long dark hair and no beard, he was smiling broadly though and was handsome in his own way. He met her gaze, his smile faded a little. But her own mouth formed a small smile, his own smile returned as he then winked flirtatiously. The other young blonde haired dwarf elbowed him hard in the rib when he caught sight of him flirting with Wren.

Chuckling to herself, she looked to Gandalf "a lively bunch aren't they?"

"Stubborn as Mahal himself...but yes. They are indeed lively."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed yourselves!<strong>_


End file.
